Simple Confessions
by wimseyfive87
Summary: A sweet happily ever after scene for Hodges and Morgan that should have happened at the end of the season 14 season premiere. Complete with Eckley cameo.


_This scene came into my head while watching the premiere. Seriously, Hodges gets two scenes? I think he maybe said two lines in those scenes to show his concern. The second episode didn't help either – Morgan and Hodges weren't ever in the same room! Well, this the happy ending the premiere episode could have used. I'm just hoping there's a Modges in the future this season!_

Hodges cautiously opened the hospital room door. He had been hovering around the waiting room like a wound up moth bumping into every nurse and doctor he could find. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit still until he had _seen_ with his own eyes that Morgan was ok. The thought that she might die in surgery froze him to the core. She couldn't die. Maybe if he bothered enough people, they would maybe fix her faster.

Eventually, Sheriff Eckley himself had to come down and calm Hodges down. Hodges thought Morgan's father would have kicked him out of the hospital. It didn't matter. Hodges would have given up his career just to be near Morgan. Eckley must have seen that self-sacrifice in Hodges eyes because instead of steering him towards the exit, he walked Hodges to the elevator.

"I'll be down here if you two need anything," Eckley had said, his face pinched with worry. There was something else in his voice – a kind of pity. The elevator doors had closed before Hodges could learn more.

He now tiptoed into Morgan's room. She looked asleep – her face peaceful. Only a few bruises were visible. She certainly didn't look like she had been held captive by a psycho killer and shot be his psycho girlfriend.

"Thank God," he muttered under his breath.

"Hodges?" Morgan asked, her voice groggy. She rubbed her blue eyes awake.

"You're sleeping. I'll just go – I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"No, I'm fine. Please, stay. Sit down," she said, smiling softly up at him. Something inside of him broke and he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again. If you had died out there-"

"But I didn't," she said, still smiling. Her eyes looked so warm and inviting. They dazzled him with her usual spark of life.

"Why did you go undercover in the first place?" Hodges cried, jumping to his feet. He began to pace back and forth across the room like an angry tiger. All his fear and anxiety over the past few days burst out of him uncontrollably.

"When I heard Eckley and Brass tell me that they had sent you undercover, I couldn't believe it! That's what they have detectives for! We're just CSIs, Morgan! If Russel and the deputies hadn't gotten there in time-"

"Hodges, sit down next to me," she said quietly. Her voice instantly cut through his agitation and he sat down next to her on the bed. He took her small hand in his.

"I can't face losing you, Morgan." He stopped, wanting to say more. He couldn't even look at her, afraid his heart would break in the process. Life without seeing Morgan, hearing her voice, her laugh – it was an abyss he knew he wouldn't escape. He loved her too much.

"You didn't lose me, David." He looked up at the sound of his name. She rarely used it and now it sounded as if she were savoring it like a fine wine. Something in her eyes caused his heart to rise and flutter like a hopeful bird. Could she-

"The whole time I was held captive, I only thought about escaping. The first thing I did was pry a spring loose from the bed frame to use as a weapon."

"That sounds like the Morgan I know."  
"I wasn't going down without a fight. But underneath all of that, I kept thinking about you."

"Me?" he whispered, afraid his voice might break the spell of her words.

"All I wanted to do was get back home so I could see you again. My best friend."

She squeezed his hand. He looked down at the way their hands intertwined together. He felt so natural next to her, not nervous or hyper or fussy. Just peacefully calm and content.

"When I escaped, I couldn't wait to see your face again. Then when Ellie shot me-"

"Morgan, don't," he said as icy venom crept into her voice.

"No, I have to say this. After she shot me, I begged God not to die – at least not right away. I couldn't until I saw you again."

Tear overfilled her eyes and Hodges tried to soothe her.

"It just made me think of all the time we wasted together. That time could have been spent not saying stupid things, but things that really mattered."

"Morgan-"

"I've just been so afraid to say this for such a long time. I didn't want to hurt you or complicate your life. God, it took getting shot to really give me courage."

"Morgan, you don't have to-"

"David, I love you. I think, I always have. It's grown a little more every day, but I've always been so afraid to admit it. I've never felt something like this before. I didn't want to ruin what we had- even if it was just friendship. I -I know you have Elizabeta now and that's ok, but I couldn't lie to myself any longer. You don't even have to love me back. I just-"

"Of course I love you," he said when his heart finally let him speak. His world had disappeared at those famous three words. Every dream and hope were realized in that one second. He felt 20 feet tall and bulletproof. He felt like Atlas without the world on his shoulders. Life made sense once again.

"You do?" she whispered. She tried to sit up, but Hodges gently stopped her. He smiled at her and wiped the tears off one cheek.

"I have loved you for so long. You have no idea," he choked on a laugh. "I just never thought you could love someone like me."

"David-" she reached up and ran a soothing hand through his short salt-and-pepper hair. He took her hand and kissed her palm ever so gently. He didn't miss the tremor it caused in her hand.

"No, why would you love someone like me? An arrogant, bossy, know-it-all that can't shut up? God, even _I_ can't believe me sometimes. You are so beautiful and smart and kind and funny – I thought I never stood a chance. So when I went to Italy and met Elizabeta, I let myself fall in love. It took awhile before even _I_ was sick of fooling myself. She's nothing compared to you. She's just a pretty toy. I can see myself growing old with you, Morgan. Believe me, that's something I thought would never happen. I never thought I'd find anyone like you. You are my best friend and I love you so much. I mean, I'd even risk getting killed by your father to be with you."

Morgan laughed but quickly hissed in pain and clutched her back.

"Oh, Morgan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have – I didn't mean-"

"I'm fine. It's just going to take me awhile to laugh without wanting to pass out. I _was_ shot, remember?"

Hodges smiled and tugged a stand of her blonde hair. She leaned back against the pillow and watched him.

"Can you stay?" she asked quietly.

"I don't have anywhere else to be right now," he murmured.

For a long time neither one spoke. It was enough to just look at one another, to be in each other' presence.

Unnoticed by both of them, Eckley slowly and quietly shut the room door. He had come in ready to shoo out Hodges, but one look at the tender scene stopped him. There was no way he could break up those tender, sweet feelings. He had never seen his Morgan look so happy, so complete. It made him feel relief for the first time in days. Whatever he thought about Hodges, he'd have to adjust it. Eckley doubted if it would be long before he'd have to accept Hodges as a son-in-law. Now he just had to explain to his girlfriend, Hodges' mother, that their children loved each other. Who said life was ever simple?


End file.
